1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artillery projectile or shell containing a plurality of submunitions of the same type, each of which possesses a projectile-forming charge, an antenna on one side thereof, and a flight-stabilizing device on the opposite side.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that articles of submunition can be arranged within artillery projectiles. These submunitions are expelled from the artillery projectile over the target area, whereupon the flight stabilizing devices, for example, such as parachutes, become operative.
As a rule, when an artillery projectile is equipped with submunitions, an artillery projectile of that kind has a weight and center of gravity which differ from that of a corresponding artillery projectile which is filled with an explosive charge. This particular aspect must be considered during firing.